Trials of the Underestimated: Friendship
by Virus 0- The Unknown
Summary: I decided to post it in my stories. I've decided to post this stuff on my page and then post it as chapters
1. prologue part 1

**Hey again, although I'm sure not many people read my page, Im not quite dead yet if you care to know. Most of fic ideas seem to die on me after about an hour so I decided that I'm gonna start writing a story here on my page part by part. You see, If I write it here on my page part by part rather than through word and that tedious posting process, I can write whenever I feel like it and dont have to worry about me blanking out waiting for word to open up. This first one is a fic not so devoted to any one particular fandom, but several. a crossover in spirit between a few of my favorites. Trials of the underestimated: A friend indeed.**

_**note, I do not own the rights to Yoshi or pikachu or other characters, they belong to their respective creators**_

**It's a good life I guess. Happy and content, me and my kind have lived here on this island for some time. We came here from a distant land to the east, and from above. Not sure where or when we came here, but I guess it's not that important. At least not to anyone else.**

**You see, recently a stranger came to the island, well more like many strangers. He was an infant, who bore a red hat. Me and my kind helped him reach his home, fighting many new and interesting enemies along the way. Would you believe me if I told you we were almost digested?**

**Anyways, since he went home, I've been thinking. What else is there beyond the island? And more importantly, how do I find out? Of my kind, I've been an unusual one. Contrary to the belief of the Koopa, whom we had feuded with a long time ago, only one green one of my kind is born every generation. Unlike the blues, reds, and even the uncommon yellow, only one green Yoshi is born every generation... and no, we did not give ourselves the name. Our language to the untrained ear sound like the same word over and over again, but inflections to our voice make our speech have different meanings. However, we can say other things besieds yoshi, like cremepuff, which is really weird. Not like yoshi though. No one quite knows what it really means, but many speculate that it means nothing, yet it means everything. So, while we did not pick yoshi by any means, to us it's a symbol of our heritage, and we accept it. Interestingly enough, although people commonly call my entire race yoshi, my race typically designates only the leader yoshi with that term. That's me. Or at least it used to be.**

**You see, I took on that name when I was young boy, giving up my original name to become the leader of the yoshi when my predecessor left to form a new colony in the north. I've led my clan for 12 years and maintained a relative amount of peace, though w've had to fight some tough opponents such as the infant tyrant Bowser and a resurgence of hostile Koopas, among others. We've held ourselves fine til now, but recently, I made a decision. You see, I've decided to leave the island, hence 'Yoshi' is no longer my "name".**

**As for the reason why, let me tell you the story of a young man I met a few days ago. Bright yellow and quicker than a demon, he's inspired me to follow him in his search through the worlds for a friend and to take up my old name again.**

**that mouse.**

**A few days earlier**

**Sleeping in my usual spot on a rock at the edge of the southern forest fittingly called South Woods, I awoke to an unusual sound.**

**PIKA!! BOOM! !!SWISH!!**

**Among other things, I intially assumed it to be some sort of exploding koopa or worse, a bob-omb, so I sprang up and with as much quickness I ran deep into the word, following a trail of demolished trees yet no sign of gun powder or bob-omb residue. Clearly the work of someone else.**

**Up ahead, in a clearing I saw him for the first time and... naturally I was in hysterics.**

**It was a little mouse. Granted this mouse is much bigger than regular ones, compared to me he was still a small fry. May'be a foot and a half tall at most, he was yellow all over with two red spots on his face and two brown stripes on his back, and a wierd tale shaped like a lightning bolt.**

**He turned to face me, when I noticed he had a dazed look in eye, as if he's under a spell or he had a few too many. One way or another, it was clear that this pikachu was in a angered state, meaning he was in mad confusion.**

**He started gathering eletricity in his cheeks and shot a bolt at me. I got out of the way, and then I noticed that the grass next to me was scortched. Clearly, this was gonna be a fight and there was only one way out it. So I braced myself ofor the confrontation and used my kinds ritually battle cry: our namesake.**

**Yoshi!**

**part 2 coming soon!**

**posted 8/24/09**

**8/10/08**


	2. prologue part 2

_**Alright, Here's part 2. Just so my page doesn't get cluttered, after the fourth segment (yes, there will be another part), I'm gonna post this as a completed story in the first arc of this series. So, anyways, if you are reading this, I'd like to say thank you for the taking the time to stop at my page for anything and if you feel like reviewing it before I post it as a fic, you can pm me if you want. As they say in show business, the show must go on! Here we go!**_

_**One again, for this and subsequent chapters I don't own yoshi or pikachu or more or less every character I use, unless otherwise noted.**_

**I guess I got myself into quite a fix this time. Damn mad scientist with their mind altering experiments. Oh, you don't know me huh? We'll I'll introduce myself. The name's , I'm a pikachu, just one type of a species who for some reason were named pokemon. Yeah, the pokeball thing works for captured ones but what about the ones not captured. I think we deserve a cooler name!**

**cough, cough, well may'be I'm getting a little off topic. You see, I'm a wild pikachu from a faraway country. Well, I wasn't always a wild pikachu. I once had a pretty decent trainer who helped me evolve and learn some nifty moves. But then, this mad scientist and his grunts showed up. He set up this pokemon playground trick. At the time, I was pretty friendly, so I caught the bait. Fortunately for the other pokes who were caught, his men slipped up and the place was shut down. But for me, the first customer, I was long gone. He destroyed my pokeball and had me locked up in a cage. I was shipped off from base to base for about six months or so before I ended up in the asshole's airbase.**

**So you see while I consider myself a wild pikachu now. My trainer has probably forgotten about me, after all I was told that any poke that got caught like me would be reported dead if this groups plan went to shit. Besides, my pokeball's busted, so it's not like things are the same even if I went back.**

**Anyways, I came here to this island after escaping some mad scientist who was trying to create enhanced pokemon using a drug that makes them angry. The pill lasts about five days, explaining why I'm me again. Actually, I'm surprised I'm me again. That asshole said that it usually kill the pokemon in about a day or so. He attributes the success to my electric body structure. So naturally, I got pissed off at the guy and shocked him into unconsciousness (hey, I was on drugs, what can I say?) and jumped off his ship and landed in the ocean. I landed on some unknown island on the fifth day or so, regaining consciousness from my madness and insane hunger. Of course, I began to rampage, scaring a few odd looking pokemon and getting into a fight with a green verison of one.**

**Let me just say the fight didn't last long. My starvation allowed me to waver just long enough for the guy to knock me out with an egg. And then... wait, an egg! Damn it!**

**oh well, the story isn't quite over yet. I'm still here, right? so the story isn't really over yet.**

**"Ah my head," I shouted, in my language.**

**"Huh, oh you're awake," said a voice.**

**I looked up and I noticed I was in this stone hut, and I looked up to some tools, and a big green dinosaur like pokemon looking at me.**

**"Woah, hey man not so close," I shouted. "I may not look it, but I'm from the streets."**

**The green pokemon looked at me with a curious look on his face and said plainly: "What's a street?"**

**I sighed. "There is no way I'm gonna explain it to you, I don't even think it's worth the hassle," I said. "Who exactly are you?**

**"Well, my gave up my first name when I was a child to become the leader of my clan, so I now simply go by the name of my species, Yoshi," said the green pokemon.**

**I gave him a puzzled look. "Why'd you give up your name?"**

**He then looked at me and said plainly: "You know, I've never really thought about it. It's just tradition in my clan for the green one born once a generation to give up his name and become the leader."**

**Just as I was about to say more, suddenly, I heard an explosion!**

**part two posted 8/26/09**


End file.
